Mykara
Lore Ancient dwellers of the subterranean realm with mycelial webs stretching throughout the crust, the Mykara are one of Auriga's oldest species. Legend has it they have broken onto the surface many times through the ages, in an eternal struggle with the great Urkan beasts. Faction Specialties Symbiosis Traits Heroes Specialized Polyp 9S Budded from a hardy fungal bloom located on the lower slopes of the Targadian Mountains, 9S owes its existence to the presence of an aggressive pack of Jotus wolves deemed a threat to Mykaran explorations in the region. Grown with the ancient memories and instincts of a long-dead Forgotten tracker, 9S was able to trail the Jotus back to their den, whereupon it killed the pack without remorse. Now left pondering its philosophical and solitary inclinations, 9S prefers roaming the barren wilds to life around the blooms, but still makes a near-peerless fighter. This is the starting hero of the Mykara. Specialized Polyp 2D When the Mykara came across an injured Drakken fledgling on the shores of a great ocean, 2D was swiftly budded in response. Infused with the knowledge of a decorated Drakken warrior, 2D was tasked with locating the fledging's eyrie, suspected to be found on isolated craggy islands somewhere out in the wild seas. Nursing the fledgling back to from the brink of death, 2D forged a strong bond with the young Drakken, and subsequently carried the young one back to its home island. Specialized Polyp A7 Budded from a rhizome that emerged at the site of an Endless temple, from its first moments of awareness A7 was imbued with Dust. Its physical and mental capabilities developed with unusual rapidity, and was fully prepared to separate from the physical link with the Mykara far earlier than its peers and siblings. An interesting fact, however, is that the more A7 traveled and discovered, the more it missed the ignorance and simplicity of being one bud in a thriving colony of conjoined children. In spite of its deeds and fame, it looks forward, some day, to being reabsorbed into a simpler, quieter existence. Specialized Polyp 5X Apparently normal in every respect, 5X was in fact a mild mutation of the Mykara that was highly toxic to other forms of Aurigan life. It could not touch a flower without killing it, and streams took days to recover their natural ecosystem if 5X waded through. To its horror, there were even some strains of its own people to whom it was mildly poisonous, and it was due to this that 5X finally left, seeking answers and cures across Auriga. From the aromatic herbs, exotic barks, and medicinal shrubs of the mountains and deserts of Auriga it finally discovered a concoction that, once absorbed and integrated into its body, rendered it harmless. However, the vast knowledge it gained and the adventures it had lived meant that when 5X finally returned it was not merely welcomed, but acknowledged as a respected leader. Specialized Polyp Q9 Growing up deep beneath Auriga, Q9 never imagined a life on the surface or to function independently of the mass of Mykara. However, as a normal part of fungal life its bloom was evolving slowly across crevices in the caverns when it happened upon an ancient Endless laboratory. While the technology was of little interest at the time, the concentration of Dust was enough to trigger a powerful response within the bloom. It quickly died off except for Q9, who evolved over weeks while slowly ingesting the biomass-and some of the knowledge-remaining within the facility. When it finally left it decided that the mysteries of subterranean spaces were no longer enough, and it set out to discover sunlight and pursue a life of exploration on the surface. Specialized Polyp 3G 3G was an entirely normal, everyday Mykara until it discovered cheese. Marveling at the ways that fungi and its variants could alter and improve the flavors, 3G began to travel across Auriga to discover what others made and how they made it. Whether from the milk of sheep, cows, or goats, fresh or aged, salted or spiced, 3G began to study them all: the hard, crumbly "panra" of the Roving Clans; the agonizingly sharp "chabban" of the Ardent Mages; the hard rinds that the Forgotten boiled to add flavor to soups. Traveling and testing even on itself, this odd pastime paved the way for 3G to evolve into one of the most widely experienced, if odorous, Mykara leaders. Specialized Polyp Z4 Formed from a bloom surrounded by Necrophage territories, by the time Z4 was independent its continued contact with the Necrophages turned it into something a bit different. From developing fungal strains that only attacked the Necrophages to adapting the weapons of other cultures to the odd morphology of the Mykara, it excelled in giving its bloom an upper hand in the skirmishes with its hungry neighbors. When the Necrophages finally overran the outpost, Z4 left to spread its theories and ideas to other Mykara sites so they could avoid that fate. Now respected as a fearsome warrior, Z4 is generally seen at the head of troop masses, a strange new weapon in hand, laying waste to its enemies. Units * Settler * Ipotane * Gorgon * Shambler Gallery Featured Videos Category:Factions Category:Major Factions